


Frat of Ren

by StarWarsGreek



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Lunaxxx Knights, Panic Attacks, Praise Kink, Protective Knights of Ren, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsGreek/pseuds/StarWarsGreek
Summary: The Knights of Ren, but make it a Fraternity ;)
Relationships: Knights of Ren/Reader, Minor Kylo Ren/Rey - Relationship
Comments: 34
Kudos: 56





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fixated (On Hiatus and Under Construction)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774385) by [Lunaxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxxx/pseuds/Lunaxxx). 



> Huge thank you to Lunaxxx for letting me use her OC Knights to write this story! 
> 
> Also I am involved with Greek Life at my university but I will be taking liberties with the Greek process as I could not write this fic in a way that would accurately depict it to it's full extent!

“Ugggh” you groaned as your roommate continued to curl your hair, the wand coming to close to your scalp for comfort.

“I am far too old to be going to a frat party.” the venom in your voice was hard to conceal as you dreaded the night that was to come. 

“Come on vice you’re only 21, you’re hardly an old maid. We’re only sophomores being invited to a party at the finalizer that’s big stuff, you have to go! Plus as the vice president of Kappa Iota Theta it would look bad for you not to show up.” Katrina retorted, pulling your hair extra tight around the curling wand. 

“Who names their frat house the finalizer anyways and besides you know I only got invited cause of Kylo.” 

Ah yes, Kylo Ren. He’d been your best friend since before you could remember. In your mind, he was still the dorky little kid with the ears that were far too big for his head, a far cry from the big man on campus he was today. At a staggering 6’3 with dark hair and eyes that could pierce your soul he’d caught the attention of all the girls on campus, and half the guys too! Everyone wanted a piece of Kylo Ren but he kept his inner circle tight, just you, his girlfriend Rey, and his brothers.

The brothers of Kappa Omicron Rho, or the Knights of Ren (again where do they get these names from) were the most popular guys on campus despite the fact that the fraternity was relatively new to campus. Kylo and his friend Kane had started it as freshmen and now as seniors, they had established quite the reputation. 

“Oh please, Kylo’s off at his fancy internship that’s not why you got invited.” Katrina said, mouth curling into a smirk, “You know Shiro’s the one who made sure you got that invit----OW” she exclaimed as you playfully punched her thigh. “Don’t hit me when I have a hot object near your head, you idiot.” 

“Don’t bring Shiro into this then. You know he only sees me as Kylo’s little sister” you spit the words out. Despite not actually being related Kylo was insistent that you were the ‘little sister he never had’ sending a clear message to all the knights that you were off-limits. Meaning no matter how much you wished for it, you and Shiro were NEVER going to happen. 

“Oh come on” Katrina continued “ I’ve seen the way he looks at me. If a boy ever eye-fucks me that way I’ll have to jump his bones on the spot.” 

“Not going to happen Kat.” You shake your head before pulling up the zipper on your tight maroon dress and buckling your heels. You glanced down at your phone to see that the pledge driver was at your door.

“Love you vice!” Katrina called as you ran out the door as fast as you possibly could in the death traps on your feet. Damn Shiro for being so tall. 

As you hope into the car you let your mind begin to wander to Shiro. At 6’3 and a half, as he always reminded you, he was even taller than Kylo and his blonde hair, light eyes, and cocky attitude made him much more your type. As a junior, he was Kylo’s little brother and best friend and often made you wonder if things would have been different for the two of you had you not taken that gap year. If you had been on campus together as freshman sharing classes and meals in the dining hall maybe he’d see you the way you see him. 

The car pulled to screeching halt and you hopped out, waving your thanks to the pledge behind the wheel. Tugging your dress down you began walking up the driveway to the entrance of the finalizer when and far to familiar and obnoxious voice cut its way into you thoughts about what could have been.

“Looking good tonight vice. If you’re trying to get fucked I’d be happy to lend you a hand. No need to go looking for one of the savages in there.”

You turned your head to the house next door where the bane of your existence, Artimage Hux stood smirking. 

“Thanks for the offer Hugs but pretty boys aren’t my type. Oh, and only my friends can call me vice, it’s Madame Vice President to you” you quipped back tossing your curls behind your head before heading inside. You looked around for a little before spotting Shiro over by the beer pong table. “Well here goes nothing” you mumbled to yourself before heading in his direction.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at the finalizer for Kappa Omicron Rho's first party of the year, but the night ends in ways you never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave me feedback on the first chapter :D. Also 10 points to anyone who can guess which scene is 100% based on my life

Taking a deep breath you continued walking over to the table where Shiro was adding a little more sway to your step as you moved closer. Just as you seemed to finally have calmed your nerves down, large hands wrapped around your waist, and you were suddenly spun into the air. 

“VICE! You made it!” The familiar, deep baritone of Kylo’s voice rang into your ears, clear as day even over the blaring music of the party. 

“Kylo? I thought you were in New York for your internship?” you replied as you wiggled out of his grasp until your feet found solid ground once more. 

“Oh no, it doesn’t start until….” Kylo began but you tuned him out once more letting your thoughts drift back to Shiro as you pulled Kylo along with you towards the pong table. 

“Ah, boys, the kid and I call next turn” Kylo shouted before you could even protest at being called kid. Despite the difference in your academic standing, he was only a year older than you! 

“No Way!” called Akai from across the table, “she looks likes she’ll fall over just from those shoes let alone alcohol. Plus, come on, she has to be a lightweight.” 

“Oh please, you’re just scared that I’ll kick your sorry ass.” You called back, secretly hoping that Akai and his partner would loose anyways so you could play against Shiro. That might be one way to get his attention at least. But just as quickly as the thought came, you watched Akai sink the pong ball into the last cup.

“Bring it on then little girl. But don’t go crying to the rest of the KIT’s when I whoop you. Kylo’s a shit partner to start with, but this, this should be easy.” Akai laughed as you and Kylo moved up to the table. 

You couldn’t help but notice that despite losing the last round Shiro stayed around instead of following Kane, his partner, back into the crowd of partygoers. Of course, then he slung his arm around Kylo before asking where Rey was. Obviously, he was staying around for his friend, you kicked yourself for even thinking that it could have been about you. Stupid, stupid girl you thought before pulling your attention back to the game. 

“Eye to eye,” you and Akai cried simultaneously before letting your balls fly. His flew effortlessly into the cup while yours bounced off the table into the crowd. 

“Good try kid,” Shiro said, clapping you on the back. Great, now he thinks I’m a kid too. Could this night get any worse you thought to yourself?

“Leave her alone shithead. Once she gets good and drunk nobody plays pong like Vice over here.” Kylo chuckled before offering you a swig from the bottle of vodka in his hand. You took a large sip, making sure to maintain eye contact with Shiro the whole time before whipping your mouth and getting back down to business. 

As the game drew on Kylo continued to let you take sips from his bottle while also insisting you be the one to drink any time Akai and Jaek, you’d finally placed who his partner was, sunk a ball into a cup. Looking down at the table you notice each team only had one cup left, time to break out your secret weapon to ensure Shiro didn’t see you as a kid anymore. 

“Hey Jaek. I saw your boy tonight. He was looking greasy as always, but he did offer to fuck me tonight. What do you think, should I take him up on it once the party’s over.” You yelled over the music enjoy the flustered look suddenly appearing on Jaek’s face, but if you’d look to your right you’d have noticed that Shiro suddenly looked pissed. 

“He’s NOT my boy. Do whatever you want.” Jaek yelled back, but an uncharacteristically bad shot said otherwise. Just as you planned, you thought before confidently tossing the ball into the last cup remaining. 

“That’s my girl” Kylo screamed twirling you in the air. “How does it feel to get beat by a girl Akai, and what did you call her ‘a lightweight’ at that.” 

“Put me down you big fool.” You squealed, stumbling from the combination of the dizziness of being spun around and alcohol coursing through your veins. Suddenly, you collided with a very warm, solid object. 

“Watch it kids. You okay?” Shiro asked placing his hands around your waist to support you. You waited for a second, revealing in the feeling of him being so close before pushing him off and stumbling away. 

“I’m fine, and stop calling me kid we’re the same fucking age.” You yelled over your shoulder.   
You muttered under your breath about how they all just see you as a fucking kid thanks to Kylo. You scan the room, hoping to find one of your sisters or another familiar face to stay with until its a more acceptable time to leave the party. You stop by the makeshift bar in the corner of the room on the way over, smiling at the pledge behind it before grabbing a cup of the PJ. It was far too sweet for your taste but at this point you just wanted to stop thinking about Shiro. As you continued to scan the room you finally saw three familiar buns bobbing in the distance. 

“Rey! Rey!” you squealed trying to catch the girl’s attention over the pumping of the bass. God it’s loud in here you thought. 

“Vice!” she replied when you finally grabbed her attention before enveloping you in a tight and rather sweaty hug. “How are things with you know who?” she began, an evil smirk beginning to spread across her face. 

“Don’t start that shit with me Rey. I’ve already had enough of it from Katrina tonight. Come on let’s dance.” You grabbed her hand and pulled her forward back into the crowd of people. With the lights pulsing, music blaring, and drinking continuing to flow you found yourself not thinking about Shiro and just enjoying your night. 

That was until he and Kylo sauntered over to where you and Rey were standing. Suddenly, you felt hyperaware of your surroundings noticing that the crowd was beginning to thin, a sign that it may be time for you to return back to the KIT house and succumb to Katrina’s interrogation about the night. 

“Alrighty boys. That’s my cue to leave. Imma head out know.” You said picking up your phone and opening the Uber app, trying to avoid Kylo’s disapproving stare. 

“Oh come on, Vice you know we can get one of the pledges to drive you. There’s no reason to order an Uber put that thing down.” Kylo argued, grabbing the phone and clicking the power button. 

“Come on, I’ll walk you to the car,” Shiro said placing a hand on the small of your back to begin guiding you out. Not wanting to cause a scene in front of the remaining partygoers, you swallowed your pride and let him guide you towards the door. Besides, it did feel good to have his hands on your body even in such an innocent way. 

Once you got outside, things took a different turn. “Let me go Shiro. I’m perfectly capable of walking to a car by myself” you insisted, shoving him away from you. Unfortunately, he stood his ground and the force from your shoved propelled you back onto your heels. You braced yourself for the fall but before you could hit the hard ground a pair of hands reached out and caught you. 

“So little Vice, this savage is the best you could do tonight” an all too familiar, annoying voice rang in your ears, “you know, my offer still stands if you need someone to care of you tonight.”

“Hugs, for the last time….OH MY GOD SHIRO, get off him” you shrieked as watched Shiro lunged towards Hux knocking them both to the ground. 

“KYLO! KANE! HELP!!!” You cried, trying desperately to push Shiro off from his position atop Hux. The last thing you ever considered when heading out for tonight was having to protect Hux, but as Shiro’s fists collided with his face you knew you had no other option. 

“Shiro, Shiro. Stop please, I’m fine,” you called, sighing in relief as Kylo finally came running up, pulling Shiro off Hux. Jaek came running up next, clearly trying to hide his worry for Hux while helping Kylo drag Shiro away. 

“What the hell happened?” A stern voice echoed across the lawn. You turned to see Kane, current President of Kappa Omicron Rho running towards you. 

“He was trying to sleep with her, and in this state? Please she’s clearly drunk and I wasn’t about to let him take advantage of anyone, especially not Vice.” Shiro shot back not even trying to contain this disdain in his voice. Behind him, Kylo’s face shifted from one of concern to one of pure hatred. 

“Enough,” you said, unable to hide the quiver in your voice.”He was joking Shiro, you know what he’s like. Besides I’m fine, totally and completely fine. See,” you whispered, reaching for his face, “just fine.” 

“It’s not a joke, Vice.” Shiro whispered looking straight into your soul. “Come on, your staying here tonight so I can keep an eye on you.”


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vice and Shiro deal with the drama from the part and Vice's sisters put their noses places where they don't belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who has left a comment or kudos it means a lot. Also, I write in AP style for work and its motto is pretty much "death to the comma" so please don't judge me, I'm trying!

You woke up with the sun shining in your face, feeling like you were trapped under a boiler. Groaning you tried to get a sense of your surroundings but you were pinned down by a strong arm wrapped around your back. Suddenly the events of last night came flooding back to you, playing pong with Kylo, dancing with Rey, and then the fight that broke out between Shiro and Hux. As much as you despised that ginger clown you hoped he wasn’t too hurt, you’d hate the idea of anyone being seriously injured because of you. You still didn’t understand why Shiro had done it, but your pounding headache and full bladder meant that thought would have to wait for later. Right now you needed to figure out how to get the hulking mass that was Shiro off of you. 

“Shiro! Shiro! Shiro!” You squealed, trying to put all your might into elbowing his side. “Seriously, if you don’t move in the next 5 seconds I’m going to piss all over your bed.” 

Finally, his grip on you began to relax, and he rolled away from you groaning. You sprung to your feet running to the bathroom. You’d forgotten how disgusting the bathrooms of a fraternity house could be over summer break, so you held your breath and tried to get out of there as quickly as you could before heading back to Shiro’s room to collect your belonging. 

When you entered the room you were surprised to see Shiro had risen. He was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants that rode low on his hips and his chiseled chest was glistening in the morning light that streamed through his windows. Before you could gain a chance to collect yourself from the sight in front of you Shiro extended a glass of water and a pill in your direction. 

“Here Vice. I thought you might be needing these after last night.” 

“Thanks,” you replied, before grasping his hand noticing the dark bruises beginning to form across his knuckled from the events of last night. “Are you okay Shiro? Look at this, this is why you can’t just go around punching people.” 

“I’m fine Vice. I’ve had worse.” 

“Well next time you decided you want to get your hands dirty leave me out of it. I would never forgive myself if you or even Hux had gotten hurt last night.” 

“Vice” Shiro replied, his voice quaking ever so slightly. “I’m -- I’m --- look I’m sorry alright. I just couldn’t stand to hear him talking to you like that.” His eyes gleamed in a way that communicated the truth behind his words. He leaned in and you wondered if he was going to kiss you, finally allowing something to happen between the two of you, before jerking back when your phone began buzzing on the table. 

“Shit!” you exclaimed, looking down to see numerous calls and texts from Kat and then a variety of your other sister popping up on the screen. “I have to go, Kat is going to kill me for not telling her I was staying here tonight.” 

“Let me drive you,” Shiro offered, moving to grab a shirt. 

“It’s fine” you protested, “the KIT house isn’t too far from here and I could use a walk.”

\-- -- --

“VICE! You bitch! We’ve been worried sick about you. You can’t just not come home and not tell anyone where you are. GOD, I’d expect this from some of them but not you.” The shrill voice of SarahKate, the sorority president cried. “If I can’t trust my own Vice President to be smart during a night out how can I trust any of you.”

“Calm down SK, I’m fine okay. Plus you know Kylo and the knights wouldn’t let anything bad happen to me. Now please, I’m hungover as fuck and I just want to go to sleep.” You retorted running up the spiral staircase towards your room before she could continue her lecture. 

“Well, well, well. Look who finally made it back home.” Katrina purred as soon as you opened the door to your room. “So tell us everything. How was Shirooooo?” 

You looked around noticing that a gaggle of your sisters had gathered in the room, your own little Manda was perched on the edge of your bed looking at you eager for answers. 

“Nothing happened,” you mumbled wiggling out of your tight dress to finally change into something more comfortable, not caring about the audience in front of you. 

“I heard Shiro beat up Armitage, that’s not nothing.” chirped another girl. 

“Yeah come on Vice.” 

“Yeah tell us!” 

“He threw a few punches before Kylo dragged him off and then Shiro made me sleep there so he could keep an eye on me. But nothing happened okay, now if you’ll excuse me I would very much like to go back to sleep.” You watched as the girls filed out of the room but your eyes became glued to Katrina, knowing she would never just leave it alone. 

“Seriously, you don’t expect me to believe that Shiro just let you sleep? Come one, let me know what happened for real.” 

“I’m telling you, we just slept. Apparently, he didn’t want anyone to take advantage of me…”

“Aww so cute! I’ve never seen him care about anyone besides his brothers.”

“Please you know he’s just doing it cause Kylo would murder him if he let anything happen to me. It didn’t mean anything okay. Just let me go to sleep” you murmured, tears threatening to slip out of your eyes. 

Seriously, you thought to yourself, how can you be heartbroken by someone you never stood a chance with. Shiro was never you boyfriend, hell he was barely even your friend just Kylo’s best friend who kept an eye on you, he shouldn’t be causing your heart so much pain. You pulled the covers up closer around your face, wiping away the few stray tears that had begun falling. Snuggling into you pillow you lulled off to sleep, dreaming about a world where Shiro saw you as more than a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ha ha you thought there would be smut cause they slept together didn't you....not yet honeys I did tag this as a slow burn for a reason


	4. Not Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey drags you back to the finalizer and things begin to heat up with Shiro.

A few weeks had passed since the night you slept in Shiro’s bed, and you’d been doing everything in your power to avoid him. Luckily for you, Kylo had left for his internship making it easier for you to stay away from the finalizer. Although it wasn’t enough to prevent the knights from trying to contact you, Shiro especially was constantly trying to text you. You responded enough to not seem cold but not nearly as much as you had in the past. 

“Viiiiicce.” Rey sang strutting into your room. “Get up, the boys are having a party and I’m sick of going to their shit myself.” 

“How’d you get in here?” You questioned. Despite being the sweetheart of KOR Rey swore that Greek life was the worst; she shouldn’t have been able to get into your house. “And I’m not going, gotta study.”

“Kat let me in, everyone sick of your moping. Tell me what’s wrong or get your ass up.”

“Nothings wrong, just get out.”

“Fine then. You’re coming with me, end of discussion.” Rey replied, already rummaging through your closet. Finally, she seemed to settle on an outfit pulling out your shortest pair of jean shorts and an oversized football jersey. 

_ Must be a jersey party _ . You thought to yourself continuing to glare at her as she tossed the clothes onto your bed. 

“Come on Vice, Shiro’s convinced you think he’s a terrible person and won’t stop moping either. Just come for a little bit it’ll be good for both of you. Plus in those little shorts how could he possibly resist you.” Rey mumbled.

“Fine. I’ll go, but you can’t make me enjoy it.” You thought already dreading the night that laid ahead. 

\--------

When you arrive at the finalizer you put your head down and follow Rey inside, hoping to avoid being seen by Shiro. You’d smiled briefly at Hux on the way in, glad to see that he was doing okay, although you noticed he was uncharacteristically quiet, not smart comments for you tonight. 

You made your way inside without issue following Rey to the bar, you needed a drink and you needed it quickly. Just as you grab the cup of beer from the pledge behind the counter strong hands gripped your waist. 

“Avoiding someone Vice.” A familiar voice growled in your ear as Shiro spun you around so you were forced to face him. 

“Ummm, no. Nope, me? Not at all.” You gulped looking up and realizing how close your face was to his. 

“Sureeee” he sighed his hot breath hitting your face, you could smell the alcohol on his breath, whiskey you assumed. “In that case, I guess you wouldn’t mind dancing with me.”

You stared at him, lifting your drink your mouth taking a long sip of the warm beer hoping that the liquid courage would help to ease the interaction. Shiro was right, you were ignoring him but not because of the fight, in fact, you found his protectiveness to be hot as hell. But after spending the night in his bed, waking up in his arms, and seeing his face softened from sleep you couldn’t pretend that every second you spent together, knowing he didn’t return your feelings, wasn’t like a knife to your heart. 

Finally, you nodded, unable to trust your voice, and allowed Shiro to drag you onto the dance floor. You thanked your lucky stars that Rey had convinced you to take shots with her in the parking lot before you left for the party and the liquor seemed to finally be taking effect, allowing you to relax and stop thinking so much. 

_ She moves her body like a cyclone _

_ And she makes me want to do it all night long _

_ Going hard when they turn the spotlights on _

_ Because she moves her body like a cyclone _

Finally, you settled into a rhythm letting your body move to the beat of the music. The familiar song provided you with some comfort as you tried to pretend it wasn’t Shiro that stood behind you. However, no amount of alcohol or thumping bass could stop you from being hyperaware of just whose hands were on your waist. 

The dance started on innocently enough, Shiro’s hands lay lightly on your waist while you swayed your hips to the music. At some point during the night, one of you had gotten braver. You were now actively grinding on Shiro, enjoy the feeling of his dick hard against your ass, and your back was now pinned against his strong check. His hands had tightened, now holding you with such force that you knew they’d leave bruises in the morning. You couldn’t complain though, secretly enjoying the idea of baring his marks come the morning, at least then you could pretend that this meant something. 

_ I been getting dirty money Jordan Belfort _

_ Stacking penny stocks while I'm flipping these birds _

_ Sipping on Ciroc, trip 'em up with the words _

_ I just popped a Molly and I think this be my third _

One particularly sensual roll of your hips had Shiro growling in your ear and whorling you around to face him. His face scanned the room frantically and he looked absolutely wild, sweat dripping down his temples and eyes darker then you’d ever seen. Before you had a chance to react, he had you pushed against a wall in a dark corner of the room. His hands were on either side of your head, trapping you there and suddenly his lips were on yours. 

You didn’t want to be cliche, but sparks flew behind your eye-lids. Shiro kissed more brute force and intensity then you’d ever imagined, and you’d imagined this moment quite a bit. His lips were rough against yours and when he pulled back you had to gasp for air. He barely gave you a chance to fill your lungs before he was back on you like a man stranded in the desert who had just found a pool of water. His erection was pressed against your stomach now and you ached to feel pressed somewhere just a little lower. 

The next time he broke for air, you grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the stairwell that you knew led to his bedroom. Maybe, just maybe, you finally let yourself think, he wanted you to, even just for a night. Having him for a night seemed better than never having him at all, no matter how painful you knew it would be in the morning. 

The second you crossed the threshold of his room the moment broke. Shiro looked down at you, eyes still wild and then he said the three little words that would crush your heart. 

“Vice we can’t.”

You pulled back like you’d been stung, turning on your heel and running as fast as you could down the stairs and back through the crowded room where partygoers were still dancing to the music and you could see some of the boys crowded around the pong table. You were unable to stop the tears from flowing as you fumbled for your phone and stumbled out the door. 

“Vice! Vice! What’s wrong?” You heard Kane holler, running after you. Luckily he wasn’t fast enough, you slide into your uber and let the finalizer and memory of Shiro disappear behind you. 

Upstairs Shiro sat on the edge of his bed not knowing that you’d stop listening to the moment the word can’t left his mouth to have heard his true confession. 

  
“ _ Vice, we can’t. Not like this, I love you....”  _


	5. What a Mess We've Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zakra deals with the mess left behind from the party, while you and Shiro try to make sense of what occurred.

The morning after one of the Knights’ parties had to be Zakra’s favorite. Being more laid back than the rest of his rowdy fraternity brothers, Zakra always arose early to enjoy the peacefulness of the morning. He often found himself sitting on the porch with a textbook trying to squeeze in some studying before the house was filled with the hustle and bustle of his brothers. 

On days after a party, Zakra knew it would be hours before anyone else awoke, except perhaps for Kane. Zakra often wondered what his life would look like if he hadn’t followed his twin to college. He certainly wouldn’t have joined a frat, he would have focused on his studies and perhaps have found a girl to settle down with. Instead, he finds himself waking up alone in a much too small bed in a much too small room before descending the stairs to the basement and cleaning up the mess left behind by his brothers and their guests. 

As much as he’d complain, Zakra enjoyed the company of his brothers especially the six with whom he’d become closest with and taking the time to clean out of his mornings was much preferable to listening to Shiro and Mika bicker about whose turn it was. 

Too soon, Zakra heard the basement stairs creaking to life. It was still much too early for Kane to have arisen and any overnight guests would know those stairs didn’t lead to an exit. Turning, he was shocked to see Shiro standing on the stairs. 

“You look like shit man” he chirped, pausing to take in Shiro’s full appearance. His eyes were bloodshot with deep purple circles just beginning to form. His usually well-maintained hair was wilder than Zakra had ever seen and his signature smirk was absent from his face. 

Surprisingly, Shiro didn’t offer a response. He simply grabbed a fresh trash bag from behind the bar and began to help Zakra clean. 

“Seriously, Shiro. What’s going on? You’re awake at” he paused to double-check his watch, “7:30 on a Saturday AND you’re helping me clean. You got body snatched didn’t you.”

Shiro simply stared blankly ahead before finally sighing, “I’m fine Zakra. Just a rough night. Didn’t sleep much. Now shut up and let me help you, this place is disgusting.”

Zakra looked around, disgusting didn’t even begin to cover it. He was still concerned about Shiro, but he’d leave the feelings talk for the girls. 

“Fine, you pick up the trash. I’m going to clean the floors.” Zakra replied, beginning to scrub the sticky puddles of beer from the ground. 

\---

A while had passed and Zakra began to hear the telltale signs of his brothers beginning to wake-up. The smell of coffee wafting down the stairs let him know that Kane, specifically must be milling about the kitchen, his twin was the only one of them with the patience to work that finicky machine. 

It had been a while since he and Shiro had finished cleaning the basement from last night’s shenanigans. They’d settled in on the ratty, brown leather couch in one of the basement rooms where they kept their X-box and had begun playing Call of Duty. 

Shiro attacks the game with the same fierceness he brings to life, never missing a target. When the sounds of the others began to float down, however, he had frozen, looking around with wild eyes. 

“Uh, I’m going to head upstairs. See if I can get some sleep or some shit,” Shiro mumbled dragging his sorry-looking ass off the couch and up the stairs. 

Just as soon as Shiro had ascended the staircase, familiar-sounding footsteps thudded down the stairwell. 

“What the fuck is up with him?” Kane’s voice broke the silence Zakra had been left with. 

“Who the hell knows,” he replied, “he said he couldn’t sleep or some shit, but I don’t believe that. Did you see him and Vice last night? I swear to god it has something to do with that.” 

“Fuck, Kylo’s gonna kill him.”

“Kylo doesn’t need to know. We don’t even know. Hell given how much time Shiro spends with Kylo the broodiness might have just finally worn off on him.” 

Kane chuckled and the two brothers headed back up the stairs to the kitchen where Kane silently poured them both two strong cups of coffee. Kane knew his brother well enough to understand that he hated eating alone, hating being alone in general, so he always made a point for the two of them to eat together. They were the only family the other had, after all, it was nice to spend time together, especially without the chaos of their upbringing. 

The front door swung open and both boys turned their heads to see Jaek slinking in. 

_ That’s odd _ . Zakra thought.  _ There’s no way he left before I woke up this morning, the little shit must have spent the night somewhere.  _

As if Kane could read his thoughts he cackled, “what’s got you up this early Jaek, hot date?”

Zakra couldn’t help joining in with his own chuckles, watching the crimson red heat spread across Jaek’s face. “Yeah,” he wondered aloud, “did you at least tell Hux we said hello.” 

“Shut up,” Jaek mumbled, scurrying up the stairs, leaving the two brothers cackling in the kitchen. 

\---

Meanwhile, upstairs Shiro sat on the edge of his bed staring at his phone. His usual confidence, especially where women were concerned, was failing him for the first time. This was not what he needed right now. He needed to fix things with Vice and he needed to do it soon, but every time he picked up his phone to call or text her, his heart began racing in an unfamiliar way. 

Frustrated, he threw the phone across the room, watching as it shattered against the wall from the sheer force of his throw. He could care less about the damage, he could buy a new phone. Right now he just needed the thoughts of Vice and her lips to stop haunting him. 

Frowning, he moved to his desk picking up his U.S. History book. Despite his reputation, Shiro was a dedicated student and he did truly enjoy his military history major. Perhaps studying for his upcoming exam would provide him with the much-needed distraction. 

\---

Across campus, you sat on a couch in the Kappa Iota Theta house staring at your phone. You desperately wanted to talk to Shiro, figure out what had gone wrong last night, but he wasn’t answering any of your calls and texts. Finally, you resigned to the fact that he wanted nothing to do with her. You climbed off the couch, walked to your bedroom, curled up in your warm bed, and cried yourself to sleep for the second time in 24 hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little insight into the rest of the Knights. The next chapter will have you returning to your usual shenanigans


	6. Revenge sounds so mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vice gets a little too frisky, good thing there's a Knight everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does mention recreational drug use if this is triggering for you skip beginning at “The boys at Alpha Omega sure knew” and you can start reading again at “Shiro, I think I’m going to be sick.” A brief summary sans the drugs will be in the end notes! 
> 
> Also all of my knowledge of drugs comes from google and my psychology classes, so take it as you will.

You awoke again long afternoon, the KIT house was bustling with morning activity, girls returning from Saturday morning brunch, others just getting ready for a mid-day shopping trip. You nestled deeper into your pillow, pulling your comforter up to the edges of your face. Your head and eyes hurt something fierce from the combination of your hangover and all the tears. You knew that your body desperately needed water, probably some food too, but you couldn’t bear the thought of running into one of your sisters in the hallway. 

Luckily, Katrina was away visiting her boyfriend at your rival university. Her absence allowed you to wallow in self-pity without getting some cliche talk about how “any guy would be lucky to have you and Shiro was just an idiot”. You looked down at your phone, the time, 2:58, reflected back at you, and still, no response from Shiro from any of your texts. 

You were quickly moving from heartbroken to pissed. Who did he think he was ignoring you after last night, he may not return your feelings but that doesn’t give him the right to pretend like you don’t exist. Normally, when you felt anger like this beginning to bubble in your gut you would call Kylo, but you couldn’t bear the thought of bringing him into this mess. You knew how much Shiro meant to him.

_ No _ , you thought.  _ I’ll take care of this myself. Shiro’s going to regret this.  _

Determined, you sprung from your bed before marching down the hall and banging on a door. 

“What?” Karys barked. Taking a second to look you over, she opened the door. “What’s up Vice? You look like shit. Guess whatever you and Rey did last night didn’t turn out too well.”

“Yeah, you could say that. Anyways, I need to blow off some steam tonight…”

“Oh well, you KNOW. I’m your girl then. A bunch of us are going to Alpha Omega tonight. Hux invited us, but you know he won’t care if you tag along. And one of my boys is going to be bringing the goods if you know what I mean.” Karys laughed. 

It had been a while since the two of you had gone out together. You usually tried to avoid her particular brand of fun. As Vice President of Kappa Iota Theta, you tried to set a better example than that. But that didn’t mean you didn’t miss the wild nights with your freshman roommate. 

“Great, I can’t wait,” you replied. “But seriously K, I appreciate this a lot.”

“Anytime girly, anytime.” 

\---

You took a deep breath as you stepped out of the car following Karys towards the AO house. Being right next to the finalizer you knew there was a good chance that Shiro or one of the other knights would see you on your way over. 

You had to admit, that thought may have influenced your choice in clothing for the night. You donned a bright red leather skirt, with only a black lace bralette covering your cleavage and strappy black heels. Your hair was curled and pulled back from your face, which was decorated with dark eyeliner and bright red lips. You were dressed to kill, and you knew it. 

Glancing at the finalizer, you saw a familiar silhouette peering out one of the upstairs windows. Staring, you sneered at Shiro, flipping your hair over your shoulder and strutting in the door. 

The boys at Alpha Omega sure knew how to throw a party, and it wasn’t a secret that Hux’s father paid to make sure the highest quality alcohol and any other substances the boys could want were constantly flowing. A group of your sisters headed over to the bar, but you and Karys were looking for something stronger. Finally, your eyes landed on Hux and you sauntered your way over to him. 

“Well well well. If it isn’t the devious duo back together,” he chuckled. “To what do we owe such a pleasure.” 

“Vice her is sick of being such a good girl Huxie. Think you could help us out?” Karys purred, leaning into Hux’s personal space. 

He pressed a small pill into your hand. “This should make whatever’s bothering you disappear my dear. Now if you’ll excuse me, a very special guest has arrived.” 

You looked and saw Jaek walking in the door. Your eyes met, and you had a clear view of his horror as you lifted the pill to your mouth, threw your head back, and swallowed. 

“Ectasy?” You assumed, nodding a Karys. It had been your vice when you first came to college but you couldn’t remember the last time you had given in to your urges and taken some.  _ Shiro _ , you cursed internally, whatever mistakes you made tonight couldn’t possibly come close to the regret you held from the night before. 

Jaek lightly kissed Hux, whispering in his ear before marching in your direction. He looked concerned and pissed at the same time. You gulped, of all the knights, Jaek was the only one who truly scared you. He was unforgiving and had no interest in getting to know you. 

“I’m just going to leave the two of you alone,” Karys gulped as Jaek entered your space, before scampering away. 

“Coward,” you muttered under your breathe. “Hey, Jaek what go…”

“What the hell did you just take?” He growled in your ear, cutting you off. 

“Me? I don’t know what you’re talking about, or why you’d care for that matter,” you spat, turning to walk away. 

“I care,” he growled, grabbing your arm tightly and yanking you backward, “because for some reason Kylo and Shiro care about you. I have better things to do than babysit you,” he glanced towards Hux, “but if you insist on acting like a child, don’t doubt that I’ll take care of it.”

He released his death grip on your arm, his hand leaving a clear red mark across your bicep. You tossed your head and stomped away from him. 

\---

Sometime later, you had no idea how much time had passed, you spotted Jaek watching you from your place on the dance floor. The ecstasy had kicked in and you felt you could keep dancing for days, continuing to grind on the random AO boy behind you. He was nothing compared to Shiro, but from the bludge pressing into your back, he would do for tonight. 

You stumbled as the boy began leading you off the dance floor. Your vision blurred but you noticed Jaek talking into his cellphone and calmly walking towards you. You weren’t sure what happened next but the next thing you knew the boy you’d been about to hook-up with was being thrown across the room and someone had lifted you up and over their shoulder. 

“What the fuck are you doing Vice? Drugs? I thought you’d moved past this. And that piece of shit, you were really going to let him touch what’s mine” Shiro growled, you struggled to make sense of his words. “Nobody touches you but me, understand.” 

You didn’t understand but you nodded, suddenly feeling nauseous from the dizziness of the drugs and being carried over Shiro’s shoulder. 

“Shiro, I think I’m going to be sick.” You muttered. 

He threw the finalizer’s door open and ran toward the closest bathroom. Just in time too, he had barely set you down when you began emptying the contents of your stomach into the toilet. Shiro gathered your hair and pulled it back as you continued to retch. You winced when he suddenly retreated from you. 

“I’ll be right back sweet girl, just gonna grab you some water.”

When Shiro returned, you were still dry heaving over the toilet. Revealing in the feeling of the cool porcelain against your sweaty skin. You took the bottle of water and began to take small sips, trying to flush the taste of vomit from your mouth. Suddenly, you realized you were also crying. 

“I’m sorry Shiro,” you cried, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m so sor…”

“Shhh sweet girl. It’s okay, I’ve got you now” he murmured in your ear, wrapping his strong arms around you.

“I’ve got you.” he kept repeating, rubbing your back, and that’s how the two of you drifted off to sleep. Despite being on the cold, hard floor of a fraternity bathroom, neither of you had ever slept so well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he he now they've "slept together" twice...I promise the good stuff is almost here
> 
> In summary: Vice gets a little too wild during her night out, Jaek is a tattletale, and Shiro is both highly overprotective and jealous.


	7. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get ~steamy~ when you and Shiro wake up in the bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first smut so please please please tell me what you think but also be gentle I'm a sensitive bean

\--We interrupt your normal fanfic for a brief intro from one of our boys--

Akai found himself awake unusually early the next morning. Probably due to the fact that he had a psychology exam he was dreading early that week. Yawning, he threw on a pair of boxers and sauntered toward the bathroom. The sole benefit of living on the first floor was that he didn’t have to worry about one of his brothers being in the way. 

Yanking the door open, Akai stared in shock at the sight in front of him. You were lying on the floor. Your hair was pulled back from her face but was a knotted mess behind you. You only had one shoe on and your skirt was hiked up exposing the slightest curve of your ass. You were awkwardly curled around the toilet basin, but most shocking of all was that Shiro was curled around you, his arms holding you tightly against him. 

“Uhhhhh. WHAT THE FUCK?” Akai screamed. He was truly unable to process the sight in front of him. “Shiro, you fucking idiot Kylo is going to kill you. Straight up murder you. Holy shit. Even I’m not THIS stupid.”

\--Back to you chief--

“Shut up Akai. Vice is asleep.” You were startled aways by Shiro hissing in your ear. 

“Dude. This is not good. This is not good. I mean good for you for getting some but this is not good.” 

“I didn’t GET anything okay. Now get the hell out.” 

You heard the door close and decide to make your consciousness known. You groaned trying to flip around to face Shiro.

“Morning my beautiful idiot. How are you feeling.” Shiro said, rubbing you back gently. 

“Uhhhh. Okay, I guess. Wait yours?” You mumbled in reply, suddenly becoming aware of what he was said. 

“We’ll talk about that later. Let’s get you cleaned up first. The shower’s a little finicky. I’ll get it started for you.”

You watched Shiro lean over the tub to turn the water on when you got a flashback to a very specific fantasy. You took off your single remain heel, shimmied your tight shirt and thong off in one swift movement before tugging your bralette over your head, just in time for Shiro to turn around. 

He looked at you, not even trying to hide the way his eyes roamed up and down your body. He licked his lips before gulping. 

“Alrighty Vice. Why don’t you go ahead and wash off? I’ll go grab some clothes.” 

“Orrrrr,” you purred, “you could join me. You know, since I’m yours apparently.” 

“Damn it Vice.” Shiro groaned. You could tell he was getting hard in his tight jeans. “I’ll be right back okay baby girl.” 

He took off running, barely closing the door behind him. You laughed, stepping into the shower, but instead of washing yourself, you had another idea. You let one hand move up into your hair while the other began sliding over your body. 

You began my rolling your right nipple between your fingers, pinching and pulling at it until a moan slipped out of your mouth. You switched to the nipple on your other breast, before sliding down further. Ignoring the place you most wanted to be touched, you let your fingers ghost along your inner thigh, tickling one of your sweet spots until you were shaking and pulling tightly at your own hair with your other hand. 

When you heard footsteps approach the door you finally let the hand not tugging at your hair move to where you wanted it. As the door opened you rubbed fiercely at your clit and stopped trying to find your moans before you looked over and locked eyes with Shiro. 

“Holy shit.” Shiro mumbled before suddenly seeming to gain his control back. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing sweet girl? Touching what belongs to me. I don’t think so.” He growled, stalking towards you as he removed his clothes. 

He set something down on the counter and you shivered as he stepped into the shower’s spray with you. 

“You’ve been a naughty girl Vice.” He growled into your ear, grabbing your wrists and pinning them against the shower wall. “First you tried to whore yourself out to some guy and now you can’t even wait for me.” 

“Shiro” you whispered, at a loss for words for once in your life. 

“Shhh, just trust me baby. Fuuuck.”

Suddenly his lips were on your, one of his massive hands still hold both of yours in place while the other became tangled in your hair. The kiss was gentle yet brutal, loving yet passionate. As Shiro pressed his body into yours, his hard erection pressing against your hips, and you couldn’t tell where he started and you began. 

“Shiro” you moaned when you finally broke for air. He moved his lips down your neck sucking hard at the junction between your shoulder and neck. 

“Fucking hell, sweet girl. You’re so good, so fucking good for me.” He moaned, pulling your hair as he bit down on your neck. “You like that, huh? You like it when I hurt you?”

“Shiro. Fuck.” You couldn’t even think straight, as he moved his lips down further. 

_ Shiro. Shiro. Shiro.  _ You chanted his name like a prayer as he rolled and nipped at your nipples letting his hand move from your hair to graze your pussy. You felt like you were on fire. Sure you’d been with a few guys here and there, but none of them came close to Shiro and he’d barely even touched you there. 

“Dear God. Please” you screamed. 

“Flattering, but I’m no god sweet girl. Can’t read your mind, you’ll have to tell me what you want.” Shiro chuckled, your cheeks turned red. “Come on sweet girl, don’t get shy on my now, where’s that smart mouth.”

“Please, Shiro...uhhh fuck me.”

“Not right now baby, soon but not yet. As much as I want to bury my cock deep in that sweet pussy, that’s for after we talk.” 

You whined, you’d never been so horny in your life and you needed Shiro in you. 

“Don’t worry, sweet girl. I’ll give you the next best thing.” He promised before releasing your arms and pushing your legs apart. 

Before you could process what was having, Shiro’s face was between your legs. His nose grazed you clit before his tongue plunged into your cunt. You jolted backward from the shock, but Shiro grabbed your ass and held you in place. 

He growled against your throbbing cunt, sending vibrations all the way up your spine. You felt like you were floating as he moved to suck on your clit. The moans escaping your mouth were far loud enough that you wouldn’t be able to hind what had taken place from the other knights. 

“Come on sweet girl, fucking cum for me.” Shiro growled against you, before returning to eating you out like a starving man. 

Just as he had commanded, you came. And you came HARD, harder than you’d ever cum before in your life. Your whole body shook as you screamed his name, your legs turning to jelly as you slid down the wall as Shiro let go of you. 

As you slowly regained control of your thoughts you realized you were on your knees, eye level with Shiro’s massive cock. It has been a while since you had sex so maybe it was a good thing he refused to fuck you, you thought to yourself. Although you still wanted it inside you. 

Slowly, you moved towards Shiro, burying your nose into his curls. 

“Vice” he moaned, “you don’t have to do this.” 

Instead of replying you brought the tip of his dick into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the tip. You took a deep breath, hoping your skills would translate Shiro was much bigger than any of your former partners. In one swift movement, you swallowed Shiro’s entire dick, letting him feel your throat clench around him. 

“Fuck, shit. Look at you sweet girl. Taking me so well, you’re so good, so fucking good.” Shiro moaned, pulling your hair tightly and holding you in place. 

You gagged for a moment, before breathing deeply through your nose, revealing in the feeling of having Shiro inside you. His gripped lessened and you focused on bobbing your head, sucking and licking at his dick with everything you had. 

“VICE. I’m gonna…” he growled, before spurting his hot cum down your throat. 

You swallowed it, licking your lips to make sure you didn’t wast a single drop of his salty, delicious cum. Shiro pulled you up, mostly by the hair but also by your arms. You were exhausted as you let your foreheads press together. 

“Oh sweet girl,” Shiro sighed before kissing you tenderly. 

You didn’t have the energy to respond, just sighed into his mouth. After a while, you felt Shiro’s hands leave your hair and then return, before realizing he was washing you. You reveled in the feeling before returning the favor.

When the shower finally turned cold you finally exited, Shiro wrapping you up in a towel before handing you a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt. 

“Come on sweet girl,” he said, guiding you up the stairs, “it’s time to talk.” 


	8. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings and reconciliation. Also, Kane being the dad we all know and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this could come off as having consent issues, but if this could be triggering for you check endnotes for more info!
> 
> ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST SMUT SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME IF IT'S GOOD I BEG OF YOU

By the time you got Shiro’s room, you were shaking. You couldn’t tell if it was from your legs having turned to jelly when Shiro’s mouth had been on your cunt or from the fear of the conversation you were certainly about to have. He had said you were his, that much you remember, so this could be bad, right?  _ Right? RIGHT?  _ Your thoughts had become too loud for your head and as Shiro went to sit down on the bed your shaking intensified and a whimper escaped from your traitorous mouth. 

“Vice? Vice?” Shiro cried trying to get your attention, but you were too deep into your panic attack to hear. 

“Sweet girl, hey hey, look at me” Shiro pulled your face close to his. “Breath with me baby, come on you can do it. That’s a good girl deep breath, good. Oh, sweet girl, I’m so proud of you.” 

His strong hands were stroking your hair with a gentleness that seemed strange given the roughness of his skin. You revealed in his touch, in his words, in being so close to him that you could taste his breath. Slowly, you felt the panic subside and you buried your face into Shiro’s shoulder as his arms engulfed you. 

“I’m so sorry Shiro. I don’t know uh what’s wrong with me. I’ll get out of your hair,” you blurted the words out almost as quickly as you tried to jerk out of his arms. 

“Vice. Stop it. There’s nothing wrong with you okay. Please just talk to me sweet girl. Please” the last word came out just a whisper and when you looked up at Shiro’s face you saw something you’d never seen before, desperation. 

Looking at Shiro you wanted nothing more than to please him, to talk to him, but you could get your mouth to form the words. You didn’t even know what to say. You wanted to tell him how much you loved him, how you had dreamed of the scenario that took place moments before for months, but what if he didn’t feel the same way? What if it was just sex? You could feel the panic set back in and before you could stop them tears were flowing. 

“Fuck it,” Shiro whispered, so low you could barely hear him. “I knew we should have talked first, fuck, fuck fuck.” 

He cradled you to his chest, holding you tight placing kisses on the top of your head. “Baby, I’m so sorry. Fuuuuck I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have let it go that far, fuck.” 

“Wait...yo-y-you regret it?” you cried, this was a situation you’d never prepared for. 

“No, fuck...VICE!” Shiro screamed as you pulled your self out of his grip. 

You knew that he could have kept you close if he wanted to, and it felt like yet another rejection piercing your heart. The tears were pouring so quickly that you could barely see, but you didn’t care. Every instinct in your body was screaming to  _ run, run, run _ anything you could to get as far away from Shiro as possible. You took off, running out of the room and down the stairs. 

“Vice! Vice! Come on we have to talk! Fuck! You can’t keep running.” Shiro shouted after you. 

You fumbled for your phone, realizing you didn’t have it. Fuck it, you didn’t have time to call an uber anyways. Get home first, you could send Kat to get the phone later. You briefly noticed Akai and Kane at the kitchen table right before you crashed to the floor. 

“FUCKING SHIT,” you screamed. You had forgotten Shiro was a fucking giant and you’d tripped over his fucking sweatpants, nailing your head on the corner of the kitchen table. 

“Vice!” Kane grabbed you in two-point two seconds. 

“Vice” Shiro whispered moving towards you.

“What the fuck did you do?” Kane growled, shooting daggers at Shiro.

“Nothing, just let me talk to her. Please” Shiro begged. 

“You’ve done enough. Get out of my sight and thank your lucky stars that Kylo wasn’t here for this because we all know you’d be dead already.” Kane spit, while Akai dragged Shiro out of the room. 

The look on Shiro’s face was equal parts wild and broken and sent daggers straight through your already broken heart. Kane held you as your whole body racked with sobs. He wasn’t as comforting as Shiro, clearly unsure of how to handle the situation, but you felt so safe in his arms as he let you cry. As you sobs started to subside, Kane whipped away your tears. 

“Come on V, let me check your head.”

You shook your head, feeling exposed sitting on the floor of the fraternity kitchen. You just wanted to go home. 

“Please Kane. I just wanna sleep.”

“Uh uh kid, as hard as you feel you might have a concussion.” 

“Yeah, and I guess Kylo would kill you for that.” 

“He would, but Kylo isn’t the only one who cares about you here Vice. Why don’t we go to my room, I’ll check your head and then you can take a nap with someone looking out for you okay.”

\--------

“Hey Vice. I need you to wake up for me okay.” You awoke to Kane shaking you gently and speaking softly. 

“No.” You moaned burning deeper into his pillows. “I wanna sleep.”

“Nope, you gotta let me check on you first okay. How’s your head feeling? Any pain?”

“It’s a little sore, like um, like it’s bruising? Not like a headache or anything.”

“Okay follow my finger with your eyes….are you dizzy….can you sit up for me…..” Kane continued. 

“I’m fine Kane. Okay. I appreciate you taking care of me but can I please just go home now.”

“Not until you tell me what that shithead did. Like I said Kylo isn’t the only one here who cares about you Vice. I need to know if I need to kick his ass tonight. Maybe make him participate in the pledging activities again.” 

“Kane,” you laughed. You didn’t want Shiro to get in trouble though. “He didn’t do anything. Just a misunderstanding. I’ve um, um beeninlovewithhimfor…”

“Woah woah, Vice slow down.”

“I’ve been in love with him for, a while I guess, and um I thought maybe he felt the same but he doesn’t.” 

Kane jumped up, motioning for you to follow him. He walked to Shiro’s room, throwing the door open and pushing you inside. Shiro looked around utterly confused. 

“What the fuck?” he muttered.

“You,” Kane pointed at him “are an IDIOT! And you,” he whipped around to look at you “are fucking blind.” 

“What are you talking about?” You and Shiro questioned simultaneously. 

“You two really do deserve each other. Do I need to spell it out for you?” Kane sighed. “She loves you, and you love her.” 

Kane stomped out leaving you and Shiro staring at each other. You stared, and stared, and stared for what felt like forever before Shiro took two quick strides across the room and pinned you against the door. 

“You love me?” He asked, eyes burning into your soul. 

You nodded, the words lodged into your throat. 

“Say it” He growled into your ear. “Fuck Vice I need to hear to say it.”

His lips moved onto your neck, sucking gently but with enough force that you knew it would leave a bruise. 

“I, ugh, fuck Shiro,” you whined, trying to pull his lips towards yours. 

“Uh uh sweet girl. I want to hear you say it. Then you can have whatever you want. I’ll give you whatever you want. You say it baby.”

“Fuck, Shiro I love you. I’ve loved you for…”

He cut you off with his lips, the force of it knocking you off balance. His hand moved down your body grabbing your thigh to steady you. 

“Fuck Vice. I love you, I love you, I love you,” he moved as his mouth moved back down your neck and collarbone. 

You felt Shiro tugging at the edge of your, well his, shirt. Since you weren’t wearing a bra due to the incidents of the night before so your breasts were suddenly on display. Shiro’s free hand was on one while his mouth moved to the other instantly. 

“Shiro, ugh, bed, please,” you begged. 

“What’s the magic word sweet girl.”

“I love you….bed….please” 

“That’s my good girl” he murmured, picking you up and carrying you to his bed. 

He plopped down and watched as your breasts bounced on the impact. He grasped the hem of his own shirt, and pulled it up and over his head. You watched in awe as his abs rippled, suddenly noticing that he hadn’t been wearing any pants and his erection was already pushing at his tight boxers. 

“Vice you’re so beautiful. Fuck so fucking beautiful, and all mine isn’t that right baby girl.” He growled in your ear. 

You arched your back as his tongue moved from your breasts down your stomach, blowing lightly on the wet trail as he went. He got to the hem of his sweatpants and pulled them off your body, leaving you completely naked in his bed. Before you even had time to feel self-conscious about being so exposed he had a finger inside of you and his mouth on your clit. He slowly added another finger, then another, stretching you open. 

“Fuck, Shiro, fuck fuck. I’m close, fuck I love you.”

He laughed, the vibration going straight through you. 

“That’s my girl. So wet, so close for me already. Come on baby, fucking cum for me.” His mouth attacked your clit with a new fervor and you came harder than ever before, a larger feat consider how hard you had come in the shower only hours before. 

As you rode out the high of your orgasm, Shiro pulled his boxers off and began stroking his cock while watching you come down. As your thoughts came back, you made eye contact and continued to watch him before crawling towards him, hoping to get that glorious dick back into your mouth. 

“Not this time sweet girl,” Shiro laughed. “As much as I loved putting that mouth of your to work, I’ve already waited far too long to claim this sweet pussy.”

With that, he pushed his head into your cunt. You moaned, loving the feeling of having him inside you, even just the tip. 

“Please, please, more, Fuck” you begged, causing Shiro to push into you with one hard thrust. 

“Fuck. Sweet girl, you’re so tight. Fuck feels so fucking good.” Shiro said, gripping your hips and pressing his forehead against yours. 

“Move, please, move.” 

On instant, Shiro began to thrust, hard and fast. He hit that special place deep inside of you and you groaned again. 

“Fuck, baby girl, I’m close, are you gonna cum with me. Fuck I need you to cum with me.” 

Shiro continued thrusting, aiming right, right fucking there before moving him thumb to your clit. 

“Come on baby, come on...ugggh” Shiro groaned, spurting ropes on hot cum deep inside of you, finally marking you as his. 

You followed quickly after, groaning before flopping back on the bed. 

Shiro cuddled you close, whispering in your ear before you succumbed to sleep…”I love you sweet girl.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vice has a panic attack thinking that Shiro only wanted a quickie and then thinks that Shiro regrets the shower fun times when in reality he thinks she's panicking because he went to far. Basically they both wanted it but are dumb at.


	9. Tickle me pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot, plot and more plot. Also we'll be starting to elaborate on what goes on for our other favorite fraternity knights while Shiro's being a little hoe.

Shiro’s strong arm was wrapped around your waist, holding you to him once more. It amazed you how many times you’d ended up in this situation considering you hadn’t even gone on a date yet. Sure you’d had one night stands, but the only guy you’d ever actually SLEPT with was your ex, and you certainly didn’t care for him as much as you did Shiro. 

So lying there with sex-dazed, sleepy Shiro nuzzling into your neck you couldn’t stop your brain from going into overdrive. Sure, he said he loved you and you believed him but what did all of that mean. Were you guys dating? That just didn’t sound right. 

_ Oh well.  _ You thought, getting up and walking towards the bathroom, startling Shiro as you went. 

“Vice,” he murmured, eyes fluttering open. “Where are you going?”

“Bathroom, I’ll be right back,” you muttered. 

You walked out into the hallway, you legs burned a little with each step. Damn he felt good but holy shit you’d never been stretched like that. As you limped towards the “nice” bathroom, the upstairs one that people were never allowed in at the parties you passed Mika’s open door. 

“Woot woot” he whistled, cocking an eyebrow. “Just remember Vice, I’m bigger.”

You rolled your eyes as his laughter followed you down the hall. Finally getting to the bathroom you sat down and relieved yourself. You hadn’t wanted to get out of the bed, but you knew the alternative was worse. You also sat for a few minutes, enjoying the time to yourself to clear your head. 

Getting up you washed your hands before examining yourself in the mirror. You were only wearing one of Shiro’s old shirts, luckily it was long enough to cover you completely. Sometimes you really forgot how massive he was. You lifted up the hem of his shirt, and just as you expected you could see where his fingerprints were beginning to bruise on your hips. 

Tugging the shirt back down you look at your face.  _ Good God I look awful,  _ you thought to yourself. Your hair was still damp from the shower, you had no make-up on except for the trace of mascara smudged under your eyes. 

Speaking of your eyes, they were puffing from all the crying and a little red too. And your head, you could see where a knot was forming from hitting your head on the table. You were quite sure what to make of yourself but you certainly didn’t look like a girl who had just found out the love of her life felt the same way. 

Splashing some water on your face, you attempted to make yourself look somewhat more presentable. This certainly wasn’t what you wanted to look like when Shiro told you he loved you for the first time, but then again when did things like that ever turn out the way you’d planned. 

You walked back to Shiro’s room, still a little self-conscious but feeling ready to face him. When you walked in, he was lounging in the bed. His head was propped up on the file of pillows and both with both arms behind it. The covers were low on his hips and the angle only accentuated his impressive abs. 

“Like what you see sweet girl?” 

His trademark smirk flitted across his face as you walked towards him. Hoping into the bed you cuddled into his side, burying your face in his neck as you smiled. One of his hands moved down to palm at your ass, and you heard him gasp as he realized you weren’t wearing any pants. 

“God damn it Vice. Walking around here like that, fuck any of my brothers could have seen that pussy, and it’s MINE.” 

“Calm down mr. possessive,” you laughed “your shirt does a more than fine job covering me up. Plus do you know how many times I’ve come to one of your little parties without nothing on under my skirt.” 

Suddenly he had you flipped over, his arms engaging your head while he growled in your ear about how he was going to need to punish you. His eyes were on fire and as much as you wanted to give in you wanted to make sure this was about more than sex. 

Shiro seemed to be on the same page, because before you could open your mouth he moved his hands down to your sides and began to, to, tickle you? 

“Shiro,” you squealed! “ What are you doing?” 

You burst into a fit of laughter as Shiro continued his attack. He moved and began peppering your face with kisses as his hands continued tickling your sides. 

“Stop, Stop! Shiro! Please I’m going to piss myself,” you begged. 

“Magic word?” He grinned. 

“I love you, okay. I love you, you ass.” 

He stopped the tickle fit, flopping back onto the mattress and pulling you close his chest. 

“I love you too sweet girl,” he said, kissing your forehead as the two of you drifted off to sleep.

\---

Downstairs Kane, Mika, and Akai were sitting at the kitchen table glancing awkwardly at each other trying to figure out what the others knew. Jaek and Zakra were also there but they were confused as heck, why was everyone acting so shady and where the fuck was Shiro. A few other brothers were milling about the house, but as individuals who didn’t hold leadership roles, they didn’t have a place within the inner circle. 

Finally, annoyed that even his own twin seemed to be keeping secrets from him, Zakra spoke “What the hell is going on here?”

As if a damn had been broken, all three men began to speak at once. 

“Oi, we may have four ears between the two of us but we can only listen to one of you,” Jaek shot, gesturing between Zakra and himself. 

“I woke up this morning and found Shiro and Vice half-naked asleep on my bathroom floor.” Akai began. “And then after some questionable noises and a shower, they went upstairs for like two seconds before Vice came running back down in tears.” 

He motioned for Kane to take over the story. 

“Yeah so then the two of them were fighting and Vice tripped and hit her head. So I took her upstairs to make sure she was okay, only to realize the two of them were idiots who didn’t realize they were in love.”

“And then I heard some fun sounds coming from Shiro’s room only for Vice to come out limping in one of his shirts. Our boy definitely got some.” Mika finished. 

“Oh is that it? I figured. I called him last night when Vice started getting frisky at Hux’s.” Jaek mumbled. 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE TO KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS?” Zakra screamed. He was normally a pretty chill guy but being left out by the only group of people he’d ever felt accepted by hurt. 

“Oh come on,” Jaek laughed, “you’re not the only one….I sure Kylo doesn’t know yet.” 

“No” snapped Kane. “And you, NONE of you, are going to tell him. Vice and Shiro are like family to him, it’s for them to decide when to tell him.”

“Alright boss, but you’re the one who’s gonna have to deal with him when he finds out we all knew.” Jaek spit. “Anyways I’m tired I’m going back to bed.” 

Slowly Akai followed, trailing after his best friend like a lost puppy, or more like a teacup waiting to be filled. He had to know what that fucker had been up to last night and he needed to know now! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be my favorite chapter so far so let me know what you think! Also I'm thinking we might learn more about Jaek and Hux next chapter so...stay tunned


	10. A night with the general

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akai decides to annoy the shit out of Jaek for information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to draft 5, version 2….if you're reading this i guess I finally stopped deleting my shit and starting over...sorry this update took so long but I HATE MY WRITING AHAHHFSKHSFD. 
> 
> Also I know I said chapter 10 would be Hux and Jaek but I can’t write Hux to save my life, he must DIE (jk...unless???), anyways so it’s gonna be Jaek and Akai because who needs General Suxs, am I right? anyways enjoy whatever this clusterfuck has become.

Jaek had just settled into his bed to hopefully get some sleep after whatever the fuck had happened last night,  _ honestly for a single night so much shit had happened and this is why he hated sorority girls and their DRAMA,  _ when Akai burst into his room. Jaek rolled his eyes at his, best friend?, only friend?, brother? who knows, jumped on the bed bouncing on his needs like the hyperactive toddler he truly was. 

“What do you want” Jaek groaned, tugged the pillow from behind his head over his face. 

“You know what I want” Akai replied, an evil grin spreading across his face. “I want a full report of your shenanigans last night, and I’m not leaving until you tell me everything.”

“No, never, not happening kid.” 

“Kid? Come on old man, you’re not even a full year older than me. Now tell me, how was gingy boy in the sack?”

“Get your mind out the gutter. Not all of us have your one track mind.” 

“TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME! I can do this allllll day, TELL MEEEEE!” Akai was now actually jumping on Jaeks bed. Once Akai decided he needed to know something, he NEEDED to know it. There was really no stopping him. The other knights tell you it was both his best, and his worst personality trait, equally as useful as it was annoying. 

_ I wonder how mad Kylo would be if I actually murdered him?  _ Jaek thought  _ If I hid the body well enough it wouldn’t hurt our rep.  _

“TELL ME YOU FUCKER” Akai said, before body slamming himself on Jaek. 

“OH MY FUCKING GOD, you’re such a fucking ass. Fine. What do you want to know?”

“All of it” Akai’s signature smirk spread across his face. He knew how to work Jaek’s nerves to get exactly what he wants, and like always it didn’t even take that much work. Getting his way with Kane requires waaaay more effort. But it was rare for his particular brand of psychological torment to fail in the long run.

“Okay so last night, Hux had invited me over, the Order was having a small party and it seemed like a good time for us to hang, you know like kickback and that shit. Anyways, I got there and Vice was there with that bitch Karys.” 

“Fucking hell, I should have know Karys would be involved in this. What is it about her fucking up Vice’s shit.” Akai interrupted. He hated Karys more than anyone else on the planet, a little too much if you asked his brothers. Kane in particular was pretty sure Karys was Akai’s frequent midnight visitor last year. 

“I know,” Jaek groaned. “Anyways, so since Karys was there, I decided to keep my eyes on Vice extra closely. Cause gods know what Kylo would do to me if I had let anything really bad happen to her. And of course, I hadn’t even been inside for a full minute when she took some random ass pill. I wanted to go pull her off the dance floor right then but, well you remember what happened last night someone tried to stop her.”

Jaek took a second to calm down. He didn’t particularly care for you but he didn’t like seeing anyone get taken advantage of, especially not someone who was important to the few people he did care about. 

“Anyways, instead of getting to dance with Hux I had to go handle Vice and her shit. Turns out she had taken ecstasy, and then I found out Hux had given it to her. So anyways Hux pulled me into the bathroom and instead of getting my dick sucked I ended up yelling at him because really, he had to give Vice drugs. I swear his feud with Kylo is going to be the death of all of us.”

Akai snorted, “they don’t take any prisoners do they?” No one had been burned by the fight between Kylo and Hux quite like Akai. He’d had the extreme displeasure of having Hux as a TA the previous semester and damn the man ran a tight ship, especially when it came to a KOR. 

“No. So after I lectured Hux like I was his dad…”

“Don’t you mean his…..daddy??” Akai knew this particular comment would rub Jaek the wrong way, but he couldn’t help it, he didn’t have much of a filter. 

Jaek shot daggers at Akai, “want me to stop, cause I’ll stop?”

“Nooo….I’ll shut up, daddy.” Akai stuck his tongue out.  _ Fucking child. _

“Where was I? Right….the lecture. After it I went back to the dance floor to show Hux I didn’t need his bullshit to have a good time, and Vice was practically fucking a guy on the dance floor. She also wasn’t doing too hot so I called Shiro to come get her ass. He threw the AO boy halfway across the room, which pissed Hux the fuck off, and then took her back here and I assumed you know the rest.” 

“Nice try, lover boy. But you know Vice’s night wasn’t what I was asking about. You certainly didn’t come home anytime soon once they left.” Akai couldn’t believe Jaek thought that he would be able to pull that shit on him. 

“Fine, but will you leave me alone and let me fucking sleep if I tell you”

“Yes” Akai sang, resuming his bouncing until Jaek’s glare made him stop. 

“Well, Shiro barging in pretty much ended the party and Karys was throwing a fit about Vice being ‘taken against her will’ so I helped Hux get her and the other KITs into an Uber. And then helped some of the boys clean up while Hux make sure the kid Shiro threw was okay. He was a fucking freshman so you know, he had to be extra careful he wasn’t gonna snitch.” 

“He’s not right?” As much as Shiro was a privileged dick, Akai enjoyed kicking his ass at video games and he was really the only knight who could cheer Akai up on a bad day. He needed to make sure that fucking jokester wasn’t getting kicked out. 

“No, he said he didn’t want any trouble thank god. But I’m pretty sure I’ll never be invited back to an order event, despite whatever Hux and I are doing.”

“What you’re doing is Hux is a man whore and you’re whipped for him.” Akai rolled his eyes. 

“Anyways, then Hux and I went upstairs, fooled around for a little bit and then I came back here. The end. Are you happy? Can I sleep now?”

“Don’t you wanna know what happened with Vice and Shiro?”

“I heard enough in the kitchen. I could have gone my whole life without knowing that much about Shiro’s sex lif…”

“Oh please we didn’t even hear any of the good stuff.”

“Are you sure you’re not a voyeur man? Anyways, the less I have to hide from Kylo the better. Now, GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. OF. MY. ROOM.”

“Okay, okay Mr. Grumpy pants...this is why you don’t have any friends” Akai shouted over his shoulder and Jaek slammed the door. 

_ Finally, time to get some sleep.  _

\--As Always Back to You Chief--

You awoke, once again snuggled against Shiro’s strong chest.  _ Damn,  _ you thought,  _ I’ve woken up next to him more times than I can count and… _ your thoughts were cut short by Shiro sleepily nuzzling into your neck. 

“Umm, good morning beautiful.” He murmured, lips pressed against your pulse point. 

“Dude, It’s like 3pm” you laughed.

Shiro flipped you over, his strong arms caging your head against the pillow as he hovered over you. This was clearly becoming his favorite position, and you had absolutely no complaints. His mouth was just centimeters from yours and you could feel each breath he took against your face. You craned your neck to kiss him, and he inched his way back, his eyes gleaming. 

“Dude? Dude? Huh? Well, if I’m just another dude. I guess you don’t need a good morning kiss.” Shiro laughed, easily keeping his lips just out of your reach. 

“It’s AFTERNOON” you retorted. 

Shiro pulled back more and you couldn’t stop yourself from groaning. 

“No, No. Please kiss me” you begged. 

“I’m not sure you deserve it sweet girl. Do you kiss every dude you meet?”

“Shiiirooo,” you whined, “please, please give me a good morning kiss.”

“Ah only because you asked so nicely baby girl.” 

Shiro’s lips were on yours in a second, and as always, it felt like you were coming home. The kiss was slower, neither of you feeling the desperation of the previous night know that your true feelings were revealed. You wanted more though, you rolled your hips up and tried to deepen the kiss but Shiro pulled back. 

“Nuh uh sweet girl. We got plenty of time for that. Know it’s time for you to go home and get ready, because tonight I’m taking my girlfriend on a proper date.” 

You smiled then... _ wait, did he just say girlfriend.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plug but here's the playlist I listen to when I write this: https://open.spotify.com/user/dfericks/playlist/1WAKLIb4UjWJ8QmKTfaUkO?si=9pAuw4EYRc2f6L8XkDdQqw


	11. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finally takes Vice out on a proper date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking in, I’m still a piece of garbage. I hope you enjoy this chapter, my actual life has been a trainwreck lately so writing the fluff instead of angst was a challenge (which means I added some angst, but don’t worry it’s not between you and Shiro...this time). This is a total shit show that took all my willpower not to delete and I’m not even sure what the point of it is so as always let me know your thoughts even if it is just to tell me I suck….cause i do :D

“Wait a minute, wait a damn minutes,” you stuttered, “did you just call me your girlfriend?” 

You watched as his face turned a bright red, and you couldn’t hide your laughter. He looked so cute when he was embarrassed, and it was rare for him to be so caught off guard that you needed to reveal it. Finally, it seemed like he got his shit together and his confident little smirk returned to his face. 

“Of course you are, sweet girl, there’s no question about it.” 

“Oh, funny, I don’t remember being asked,” you quipped back.

“There’s no need to ask silly questions, it would just be a waste of air.”

“I’m sorry, WHAT? Asking me to be your girlfriend would be silly, excuse me.”

“I’m sorry, asking you a question I already know the answer to is the definition of stupid.” He laughed. 

“So you know my answer, now do you?” 

You stuck your tongue out at him feeling especially childish. Plus you knew that it would really push Shiro’s buttons, and you were right. He pushed you down against the bed and growled in your air. 

“You think I don’t know your answer sweet girl? You think your pussy would get this wet,” his hand moved down to cup your cunt. “for someone random. No, no, no baby girl...it’s all for me because. YOU. LOVE. ME.”

Shiro rolled his hips against you to emphasize each and every word that slipped out of his mouth. 

“Fuck,” you moaned, arching your back. With that Shiro rolled off, smirking at you. 

“Point made, baby girl. Now go home and get ready. I’ll pick you up at 7.” 

\---

Shiro called one of the pledges and had him drive you back to the Kappa Iota Theta house. You were still riding your high from the night and day before but you were dreading having to face your sisters. It was about to be fucking 20 questions up in that shit. 

You walked into your room and Katrina and your little Manda were waiting for you.  _ Here we fucking go _ you thought to yourself. And just when you thought it couldn’t get anymore intense, fucking SarahKate walked into the room.  _ Fuck. _

“Vice” SarahKate barked, “what the fuck do you think you’re doing? Going to AO with Karys. What made you think that was a good idea. Plus then you got dragged out of their house by fucking Shiro and spent the night at the finalizer. Do you know what a mess this is for our Greek Relations? Fucking hell vice. I can’t even handle you, you’re better than this.”

“Fuck off Sarah Katherine,” you spit her name out like it was the venom it truly was. “I spent the night with my fucking boyfriend sue me.”

“B...b...boyfriend,” you heard her sputter out as you pushed your way past her to climb the staircase to your room. “WHAT THE HELL VICE YOU CAN’T JUST IGNORE ME. WE HAVE TO TALK ABOUT THIS.”

Ignoring SarahKate’s frantic rambling you continued stomping up the stairs. Yeah it might be childish but you were so over her holier than thou attitude.  _ God pull it together _ , you thought,  _ today has been great, tonight will be amazing and you are NOT letting SarahKate get in your head.  _

Taking a deep breath you pushed open the room and were surprised not to see a gaggle of sisters waiting for you. Kat had clearly just gotten back from her own weekend away and was unpacking her purple overnight bag, a familiar sight, while Manda sat on your bed playing on her phone. You closed the door behind you, not quite sure what the reaction was about to be.

“Hey Manda, can you give us a second?” Kat sighed, the disappointment clear in her eyes.  _ Fuck.  _

“No problem mama K. But biggie, don’t you dare think this means I don’t get the dirty details about your night away.” Manda winked and tossed her hair over her shoulder. 

“So, how was Dree?” you asked, praying Kat would indulge you and just let the subject change occur. 

“Nice try. But we have to talk about this. I thought you were done with Karys’ lifestyle, you promised us after…”

“I know what I said okay.” You spit back, tired of your past mistakes always being drug back up. “It was a mistake okay, I’m not the first person to make a stupid ass mistake in college. God today was supposed to be such a good day, but nooo, I’m not allowed to have fucking nice things apparently.” 

“Oh cry me a river.”

“Fuck you Kat. Not all of us can be perfect little angels.”

You sat there in awkward silence, you knew Kat was just worried about you but seriously she wasn’t your mom and you were perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. In fact, you’d been doing it for years. 

Glancing down at your phone you noticed it was already 4:30, guess that’s what happens when you spend all morning sleeping (and fucking of course), you really needed to start getting ready. 

“Whatever, I’m going to shower.”

“Yeah, go wash off whatever random sleezebag you were with. Good idea.”

“Fuck you,” you grabbed your shower caddy and towel before turning over your shoulder and yelling. “That random sleezebag? Yeah, his name’s Shiro, I think you know him.”

You watched the judgement slide off Kat’s face before the realization hit her, she’d been way out of line. 

“Vice…wait...I’m sorry” you heard her shout as you walked down the hall. 

You knew that you’d forgive her eventually but you weren’t really ready to quite yet. Once you got to the bathroom you found Manda sitting on one of the vanity counters, the one right across from your favorite shower. 

_ Sneaky little bitch.  _

Welp there goes your peaceful shower, you were going to have to give Manda the full round down. Of all the freshmen you had to get the noisiest piece of shit in the whole group as your little, but you wouldn’t trade her for the world. 

“Hi mom” Manda sang, crossing her legs and pushing herself forward on the counter to lean in towards you. “So do I have a daddy now?” 

“Uggh,” you faked retching. “I don’t ever want to hear you refer to one of my boyfriends as your daddy ever again. That’s just ahhh.” You shuddered. 

“Oh come on, Shiro is a total daddy. That’s right” she said responding to the shock on your face. “I’ve got spies on the inside. I know who you were with last night. I know you got yourself a little boyfriend. Vice and Shiro sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” 

“Oh my god cut it out.” You laughed, pulling the currently close so you could begin to strip and take your shower. 

“Come on mom. I think you forget, even the Knights have freshman members. I know people.”

“God, I’m going to have to tell Mika to keep his fucking pledges in line.”

“Nah uh dude. If Rynan gets in trouble because of you I will raise hell.”

“Rynan huh? Guess I’ll have to be keeping an eye out for him.” You smirked, knowing Manda had accidentally given the identity of her own love interest.

“Fuck,” she muttered, “anyways give me the dirt mother-dearest. I wanna know everything.”

“Stop calling me mom and maybe I will.”

“10/4 BiggieSmallz.” 

“You’re only an inch taller than me shut up.”

“If you would start talking about last night maybe I would.” You could picture her sticking her tongue out from her spot on the counter. 

Giving in to Manda, you started recapping the night attempting to censor as much of it as possible, but she really was nosy as fuck. As you gave her the details of how you became an attached woman, you worked your shampoo and conditioner through your hair. It was coconut cause Shiro had once commented about how much he liked the scent of coconut, damn you were whipped. You then lathered your body wash all over and then made sure to spend ample time shaving your arms, legs, and sensitive area. 

Finally, feeling like you were properly groomed, you towel patted yourself dry before putting on your lotion, making sure to put special attention on your legs. You wrapped the towel around your body before pulling the curtain back and walking to the vanity mirrors. You brushed your teeth, gurgled your mouth wash, and began to work a wet brush through your hair, getting all the stray knots from your and Shiro’s antics out. 

Once you were finished with all your bathroom tasks you pulled the towel tighter and walked back to your room. When you got there, you breathed a sigh of relief seeing that Kat had left the room. You wanted to talk things out with her but you really didn’t want anymore drama tonight.

Picking up your phone you sent a quick text to Shiro.

You / 5:45

\--Hey, what should I wear tonight??

Shiro<3 / 5:50

\--Whatever you want gorgeous girl

You / 5:51

\--Come on...I need to know 

Shiro<3 / 5:55

\--I’m serious you could wear a trash bag and you’d still be the prettiest girl there

You / 5:57

\--So we’re going to a dump...got it.

\--Trash bag on.

Shiro<3 / 6:00

\--Good I look forward to taking it off

You / 6:05

\--Seriously tell me how to dress, or you could just say where we are going

Shiro<3 / 6:08

\--Not telling you, nope

\--But idk wear “snappy casual” or whatever that is

You / 6:10

\--Why the hell do you know what “snappy casual” is?

Shiro<3 / 6:12

\--Come on Kylo’s my best friend, how would I know….

You / 6:13

\--OMFG Leia

Shiro<3 / 6:14

\--Ding ding ding kiddo

\--Now finish getting ready for me

You / 6:16

\--Fine

\--And don’t call me KID

Shiro<3 / 6:20

\--Okay Kid ;)

You pulled out your favorite pair of jeans, followed by a cute flowy maroon tank top. Then you grabbed your favorite pair of white tassel earrings and a pair of white heeled booties. The heel was a necessity if you didn’t want to break your neck craning up to kiss Shiro. After you had your outfit put together you sat down at your vanity and started to fix your face, Shiro had clearly seen you without make-up but you wanted to look perfect for your first date. 

Shiro<3 / 6:50

\--Hey Kid

You / 6:50

\--STOP CALLING ME KID YOU ASSHOLE

Shiro<3 / 6:51

\--Is that anyway to talk to the love of your life?

You / 6:52

\--Who said that I love you?

Shiro<3 / 6:53

\--You did, multiple times ;)

You / 6:53

\--That was just the sex talking, now that I can think clearly I’m not so sure :)

Shiro<3 / 6:55

\--Why don’t you come down here and say that to my face? 

Smiling, you ran down the stairs and out the door where Shiro and his jet black camaro were waiting for you. You had barely hopped into the passenger seat before he leaned over and pulled you in for a kiss. Pulling away, you sat your hand on Shiro’s thigh just close enough to his bulge to tease him through his jeans. He was wearing a crisp white t-shirt with his white Air Force Ones and damn did he look good. 

“So do I get to know where we’re going yet.”

“Nope,” Shiro laughed, shifting the car into gear and speeding away.

“Come oooon, you know I HATE surprises.” 

You and Shiro sat in the car in a comfortable silence you’d never experienced with any other man. When he pulled off onto a gravel road you figured you were close to your destination. You looked around noticing it appeared you were on a farm. 

_ What the hell? Oh my god, is that a goat and a llama? _

“WAIT A MINUTE? Are we going where I think we’re going.”

“Yup baby girl, welcome to drunken llama vineyards.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, once again this whole chapter feels like a fever dream so I’m sorry *insert anxious laughter here*. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if not just thank your lucky stars that I didn’t make them go on a date to Chuck E Cheese, cause yes that is indeed what I wrote in the first draft. Which by the way makes this one look like it made sense. Now I’m off to find my two brain cells and hopefully the next chapter will be less chaotic.


	12. Strawberry Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Vice have the time of their lives at the Vineyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m at an all time low in my confidence in my writing so I didn’t proof this (otherwise it would have been deleted I’m sure) but I wanted to get this out. I’m not completely sure when the next update will be because this was already half written and the rest took me a while, but I’m actually really excited for it so I hope you’ll stick with me

“Drunken Llama Vineyards?” you questioned not wanting to sound too hopeful. 

“Yeah, Rey told me that you’ve wanted to go ever since Kylo brought her last summer.”

A wide grin spread across your face, you had been thinking about visiting the vineyard for months but never had a reason to go. Shiro had barely put the camaro in park before you had jumped out, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the main building. 

“Woah there baby girl. Calm down.”

Slowing your pace, Shiro grabbed your waist and pulled you back towards him, leaving one arm slung around your lower back. You tilted your head, curling close so it was rested on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Smiling into his chest you continued walking towards the building where you were greeted by a friendly blonde. 

“Welcome to Drunken Llama Vineyards! I’m Tiffani,” she laid her hand on Shiro’s upper arm. “I’ll be your guide around the Vineyard today. Why don’t you follow me to the bar and we’ll get started with a wine tasting.” Her eyelashes fluttered as she looked up at Shiro.

You rolled your eyes, annoyed that this bitch seemed to think she could flirt with Shiro when you were clearly on a date. Determined not to let it ruin your day, you snuggled even closer to Shiro, placing gentle kisses along his neck. He ducked his head down towards your’s and you could feel him smirking into your hair.  _ Smug little asshole.  _

You walked inside the main hall and were seated at stools by the bar, looking around you realized there was nobody else in sight.  _ Hmmm that’s a little weird, I thought this place was supposed to be super popular,  _ you thought before brushing it aside to focus your attention back on your date. 

Tiffani brought over a multitude of glass, some paper and pens, water, and bucket. After setting down the glasses she explained that the paper was to help you determine your favorite from the selection they’d be offering. The paper had a cute little design with space to write down all the names of the wines and allowed you to rank them on appearance, smell, taste, aftertaste and overall. 

Tiffani brought the first bottle over explaining what you were about to taste, you tuned out after Cabernet Sauvignon but Shiro seemed genuinely interested in learning about the specifics of this wine and the region in which the grapes grew. Finally, Tiffani poured a small amount into your glasses. Taking a quick sniff you downed the glass, looking over you noticed Shiro was much more methodical in his approach picking the glass up and examining it, swirling the liquid around, inhaling before taking a small sip which he then spit out. 

“Shiro, don’t waste perfectly good wine” you giggled, noticing that Tiffani was looking at you in disgust. 

“Baby, you’re supposed to spit it out so you don’t get drunk.”

“Seems stupide to me.” you glanced at Tiffani rolling your eyes and wishing she’d just leave you alone. 

“Well, sweet girl, one of us has to drive home,” Shiro chuckled, “but please enjoy yourself.” He pushed the rest of his glass towards you, laughing at the horror on Tiffani’s face. 

The rest of the tasting continued in a similar manner, Shiro taking his time while you tried to see how quickly you could finish both of your glasses to continue horrifying Tiffani.  _ That’s what she gets for flirting with my boyfriend.  _ By the end of the tasting you had added Pinot Noir, Zinfandel, Riesling, Pinot Grigio, Sauvignon Blanc, and Chardonnay to list along with the original Cabernet. 

Wrapping his arm around you Shiro whispered in your ear, “So sweet girl, which one was your favorite?”

“The one with the most alcohol,” you giggled, not yet drunk but definitely feeling the flush of the wine in your cheeks. 

Throwing his head back Shiro laughed before pointing to one of the bottles and requesting Tiffani go set up for you, whatever that meant. Pulling you in tighter, Shiro began leading you back onto the vineyard property, before taking you towards a stable.  _ Finally, we get to see the llama’s _ you thought, letting out a squeal of joy before ripping yourself out of Shiro’s grip to go pet the fluffy animals. 

“This is Daniel,” you chirped looking at his name plaque, “Daniel,s my new best friend. I love Daniel.”

“Should I be jealous little girl,” Shiro laughed. 

The rest of the night continued in a similar fashion full of laughter and cuddles and of course plenty of llama snuggles. You’d never tell Shiro but the best part was of course when Daniel spit on him. 

As the sun began to set, Shiro pulled you out into the rows of vines lining the vineyards, where you saw a blanket and picnic spread laid out along with the bottle of wine Shiro had purchased earlier. Shiro sat down, guiding you to sit in his lap, and poured two glasses of wine. As you sat there watching the sun, sipping your wine and being hand fed grapes, strawberries, and cheeses by Shiro, you wondered how you could have possibly gotten so lucky. 

Turning around so you were straddling Shiro’s waist you reached up to pull him in for a kiss. It started off slow, you just wanted to try and convey how much this date had meant to you. In between kisses you whispered your thanks and reminded Shiro how much you loved him. 

Suddenly, Shiro flipped you over. Your back hit the soft soil of the vineyard through the blanket as Shiro pushed one of his legs in between yours. You ground down on it, trying to create some friction between his muscular thigh and your cunt, before remembering where you were. 

You pulled back form the kiss and Shiro moved his lips down to suck on the sweet spot where your neck and jaw met, sending a flood of warmth down your body and making your pussy clench around the air. 

“Shiro,” you panted, “we’re in public.” 

“Oh sweet girl, you still haven’t figured it out have you? I rented out the whole place for the night, it’s just you and me.” He accentuated his confession by pulling your jeans down and your panties to the side and sliding one finger deep within your. 

“Fucking hell, Shiro.” You practically screamed pushing down on his finger, desperately trying to make it hit that spot inside of you that his cock always found easily. 

With his free hand Shiro pulled your panties down, leaving them around your thighs with your jeans. This gave him full access to your dripping pussy while restricting your movements. Adding another finger, Shiro began to alternate between thrusting his fingers in and out and scissoring your until you were a writhing mess beneath him. 

“Shiro, Shiro please. Please fuck me, uhhhh I need you inside me please” you cried. 

In one swift movement, Shiro thrust inside you while pinning your arms up above your head. You weren’t sure when he had pulled his own pants down but that didn’t matter. His thrusts were hard and rough causing you to see stars, and that wasn’t just because you were fucking underneath an uncovered sky. After what seemed like hours and also just seconds, you felt your own orgasm wretched from your body bringing Shiro to the edge with you. Tears streamed down your face, something about this was more intense then any other sexual encounter in your 21 years. 

Pulling both your pants up, Shiro cradled you against his strong chest. He whispered how much he loved you and how you were such a good girl for him and you drifted to sleep, not even stirring when Shiro slid you into the Camaro’s passenger seat or carried you into the finalizer and laid you down in his bed. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that took a turn but please please please let me know what you think!


	13. Shiro's a Turkey Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving with the Solos brings up some questions for Vice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, the bitch is back. Life is hella stressful rn but I finally found the time to sit down and write. #SurvivingNotThriving :/ (not even sure I’m surviving at this point)
> 
> I’ve had this chapter (and the next one) planned since I first got the idea for the story so I’m really hoping that you’ll enjoy it as well. Not to sound like a broken record but please please leave me a comment or something and let me know what you think. I love any kind of feedback as long as it’s constructive.

**_Note: there is a time skip of about 2 months from the end of the last chapter and the start of the next this one_ **

“Shit Shiro. We have to fucking tell him.” You screamed, throwing your arms up in the air in frustration. You’d been trying to have this conversation with him for months but everytime he would change the subject or tried to distract you with sex. 

Across the room, Shiro rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.  _ Fucking typical,  _ you thought.  _ The last 2 months had been amazing but you couldn’t understand how he didn’t see how important this was to you.  _

“Shiro,” you were quickly moving from anger to frustration and were worried you would begin crying soon. “Come on this is important to me. We have to talk about this.” 

“Fuck it Vice. It’s none of his damn business why are you acting like it's the end of the world. I don’t need to ask Kylo Ren for permission to date my own fucking girlfriend.” He screamed. 

“I’m sorry that I don’t want to hide the most important person in my life from my best friend.” you yelled back. 

“We aren’t hiding shit! It’s not like we sat our other friends down and told them we were fucking dating. Plus is fucking girlfriend’s known for months you really think Rey hasn’t blabbed.”

“Yes, I think she hasn’t blabbed, because unlike you SHE ACTUALLY UNDERSTANDS THAT THIS IS IMPORTANT TO ME.” Feeling the tears begin to flow you turned on your heels and slammed the door storming past Kane before spending off in your shitting Toyota Camry, watching Shiro disappear in your rear view mirror. 

“FUCK IT,” you screamed slamming you hands against the steering wheel in frustration. 

You pulled into the KIT parking lot just in time for the damn to break and the tears to stream down your face. How could he not see how much this was tearing you up inside. You knew that he idolized Kylo, for years since their parents were old friends. Was he ashamed of you? That had to be it. Why else would he not want you to share your happiness with your best friend. 

You were heading home in the morning for Thanksgiving break which would be the first time you’d have seen Kylo since he left for New York. It was a huge tradition for you families to spend the holiday together. Kylo’s mom, Leia, would cook an amazing spread while your mom would bring an array of pies and your dads would argue about the games. You knew this year would be different, Kylo would most assuredly bring Rey along and you’d be having to pretend you weren’t in the happiest relationship of your life. 

_ Whatever, Shiro can go fuck himself. I don’t care.  _ You angrily stuffed your bags before falling into your bed and trying to quiet your mind enough to fall asleep. 

~We interrupt your regular content for a sneak peek into Shiro’s dumb head~

“Way to fucking go asshole,” Kane mumbled as you walked Vice storm out of the house. 

“Like you could have done better. You know the rule, Kylo made it very clear none of us were supposed to go anywhere near Vice and now she wants me to fucking tell him we’re fucking.” 

“You aren’t fucking dumbass, you’re dating.”

“Okay, but when have you ever known me to date. There’s no way he’ll understand dude.” Shiro rubbed his head. He knew how much Kylo’s approval would mean to Vice and just didn’t want everything to get fucked up when he didn’t react in the manner she expected. 

“Look you’ve known Kylo longer then any of us, but you and Vice are his two best friends. If he isn’t happy for the two of you who the hell would he be happy for. It’s important to Vice just tell him bro.”

“Thanks Kane. I just need to think.”

Shiro walked back up the stairs to his room, slumping into a chair. His mind spun as he tried to figure out how they came to this point. All he was trying to do was have one last night with his girlfriend before leaving for Thanksgiving. She’d be going home for dinner with the Solo’s, Kylo’s family, while he would be heading to his family’s lodge in Vermont for a ski weekend. 

As he sat there he decided the best course of action would be to seek out advice from Ben, Kylo’s twin brother who was off at some fancy Ivy League maintaining the family legacy Kylo tried so desperately to stay away from. _ I mean come on, who’s last name is Ren that pretentious ass just goes by his middle name. Although, _ Shiro thought,  _ Kylo Ren Solo doesn’t quite have the same ring to it.  _

**7:45 pm, Shiro to Ben:** What’s up loser? Need ur help

**7:50pm, Ben to Shiro:** What do you want idiot? Can’t remember how to ski

**7:52pm, Shiro to Ben:** no dude this is seriously like for real

**7:54pm, Ben to Shiro:** wow Van Rensselaer didn’t know you had it in you

**7:55pm, Shiro to Ben:** yeah, yeah, yeah

**7:56pm Shiro to Ben:** anyways so you know Vice right

**7:57pm, Ben to Shiro:** y/n? Yeah man I know her…

**7:59pm, Shiro to Ben:** so we’ve kinda been seeing each other for a while

**8:01pm, Ben to Shiro:** No way, you’re the vineyard guy. Damn Van Renssealer you got moves

**8:03pm, Shiro to Ben:** wait you knew about that? 

**8:04pm, Shiro to Ben:** shit does Kylo?

**8:05pm, Ben to Shiro:** oh so that’s what this is about. Don’t know how to tell my brother you're getting down with his bff do you. Don’t worry don’t think he knows she just told me when she was up here for the game with her parent last month. 

**8:08pm, Shiro to Ben:** yeah, she wants to tell him but I feel like it will just fuck everything up. She’s fucking pissed man, I don’t know what to do.

**8:10pm, Ben to Shiro:** I’ll do some detective work this weekend my dude. Don’t worry about my brother 

**8:11pm, Shiro to Ben:** thanks man

~Just had to make sure you knew he wasn’t an ass, back to you~

“Honey bun!” Your mom squealed. “How are you? How was the drive? How’s school? Any new boys?”

“Mom, mom. One question at a time please.” You laughed kissing her cheek before you got lifted up in the air and spun around. 

“V!” 

“Kylo, put me down.” You laughed turning to see him and Ben standing behind you. 

“Damn the gangs all here already,.” you chuckled. 

“Young lady, watch your language. That is not becoming of a lady.” 

“Sorry mother,” you rolled your eyes, heading into the kitchen to see what Leia was doing. 

Much to your surprise, you saw that Rey had joined her apron and all to help her prepare the meal for tonight. Leia was infamous for not allowing anyone into her kitchen, it was pretty much her sacred space and you hardly saw Rey as the homemaker type. Holiday miracle maybe. 

“Wow, Rey you got Leia to let you into the kitchen. What kind of witchcraft are you working?” 

Leia chuckled before shoeing you and her two giant sons out of the kitchen and into the living room where you father’s were already a few beers deep and yelling about the referees for whatever game was on. 

Glancing down at your phone, your heart dropped when there were no messages from Shiro. You knew he was probably out on the slopes with his family but you desperately wanted at least your daily good morning text. Maybe you were right about how he was feeling last night, shit you’d really fucked everything up. 

The night was great overall lots of laughing at football and laughing with friends who felt more like family. One thing stood out as odd though, Ben. He kept asking you questions about boys, probing you for information about dates and dating in a way typically reserved for you mother. He even brought up the vineyard date, inquiring about who the mystery man was, earning him a strong elbow in the side and some strange looks from his brother. 

  
The whole night left you with one troubling thought:  _ Does Ben like me?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a little more angst than I planned but I guess that's just the story of my life. Sad angsty person writes a sad angsty dumpster fire. I promise there are good things ahead for Vice and Shiro so please don’t give up on them...plus we just had Thanksgiving so that means it’s almost the most wonderful time of the year.


	14. You're fucking my best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo finally finds out the truth....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this chapter took a lot longer than the rest but I’ve had literally no motivation. I recently left some group chats I was in and have since realized they were toxic af for me so things are looking up. Also shoutout to Ohreally, your latest comment made my day and honestly inspired this update :D 
> 
> Trigger Warning: VIVID description of a panic attack begins and ends with ***

You woke up the next morning still feeling stuffed. Rolling over you were disappointed to see that there were still no messages from Shiro, but fuck him you weren’t going to let him ruin your day with your two best boys. 

Rolling out of bed, you threw on a black Carhartt sweatshirt that you had stolen from one of the twins back in high school (shoutout if you know what sweatshirt *fans self*) and a pair of Nike shorts. You walked downstairs and slipped out the door, taking the familiar path through the small woods that separated your backyard from the Solo’s. 

Once there you scaled the tree next to Ben’s bedroom, a method of entry you’d memorized when you were a teenager and your mom decided that sleepovers with the Solo’s were no longer appropriate for a lady. You slipped into the room and jumped onto Ben’s bed. 

“Rise and shine, Benny Boy. The sun is shining and I’m sure Leia’s made something AH-Mazing for breakfast. Now, get your lazy ass up,” You sang before running out the bedroom door to give Kylo the same treatment. 

You ran into Kylo’s room, only to see Rey on her knees with your best friend’s cock down her throat. A sight you knew would be burned into your brain forever. 

“OH GOD,” you yelled, causing Kylo to jerk forward and Rey to choke. 

You ran out of the room, to find Ben shirtless and cackling. 

“Forgot my brother has a girlfriend now didn’t you V.” 

“OH FUCK YOU SOLO”

“Oh, I know you want to but then I’d certainly wouldn’t be Solo”

“Stop it you ass” you hissed, “you know I’m dating Shiro.” 

“YOU’RE DATING WHO?” You whipped around to see Kylo, clearly still in the process of getting dressed standing in the doorway. 

“Ky, I...I can explain.”

“Cut the crap Vice. You’re dating my best friend and my brother knows,” glazing at Rey his face turned deep red. “AND MY GIRLFRIEND?? Who, the FUCK, else knows this.”

***

“Uh, uh,” you could feel the panic set in as your hands began to shake and your heart was racing. This was your worst fear come true, and Shiro wasn’t even here 

“Kylo, babe” Rey intervened, laying a hand on his arm. “Calm down, you’re upsetting her.”

“UPSETTING HER. First, you lie to me, and now this? Who’s side are you on?” 

You could feel yourself beginning to blackout, no air reaching your lungs. 

“KYLON REN SOLO. You go back to your room right now,” Rey said, looking nearly feral. “Ben, I’ll handle your brother. Help Vice, NOW.”

Your vision was blurring, your head was spinning, it felt like you were floating. You gasped, but no air was coming through. You could hear Ben trying to talk to you but you couldn’t make out the words. Just as the black spots were about to fully overtake your vision a phone was shoved into your hands. 

“Vice, Vice, baby girl,” you could hear Shiro’s voice coming through the receiver. “Baby can you hear me?” 

“Sh, Shir, roh?” You choked out, the familiar voice starting to bring you back to reality. 

“Sweet girl,” he whispered. “I need you to breathe for me, okay sweet girl. In and out baby, In and out.” 

You gasped, the air finally forcing itself into your lungs. As soon as the air came in, the tears came out. You began to sob uncontrollably, wishing for nothing more than for Shiro’s arms to be wrapped around you, his familiar scent grounding you. 

“Hey, baby girl. What’s wrong? Talk to me.” 

You wanted to but the tears were still flowing too hard for you to speak. Luckily for you, Ben grabbed the phone to fill him in. 

  
  


***Basically Kylo’s freakout triggered an attack and Ben called Shiro to talk you through it***

“My dumbass brother that’s what’s wrong Van Rensselaer.

“Fuck, what happened?”

“He found out about you two and lost his goddamn mind.”

“Fuuuck, how’d he find out? Vice didn’t want to tell him.”

“He overheard us talking. I was giving Vice a hard time and you came up. I think he’s more upset the Rey and I knew and he didn’t.”

“Shit,” you interjected, the tears coming down harder. “What’s he going to think when he finds out the rest of the boy know.”

“We’ll worry about that when we get there, Vice. For now, just let Rey handle him. It will be fine I promise.” Ben said, rubbing your back comfortingly. 

“I swear to God” Shiro hissed teeth clenched I’m going to kill him for making you feel like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was so short, I know what the next chapter will be, and putting them together would be incredibly long, and after so long I really wanted to get something out. Thanks for putting up with my loves.


	15. Broken Homes and broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kylo deal with the fallout from his discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so sorry that this chapter took literally forever. I wish it was because it was super long or I was spending a bunch of time making it just right, but honestly, I’ve just been running on fumes for the last few months between having a condensed semester (my college did the whole semester with no breaks) and then holiday hours at work (yay retail). I have a large break now that the holiday is over before I go back to school so I plan to stockpile some chapters so I can continue uploading even if things get crazy again. Anyways, if you’re still hanging with me to read this….thank you :)
> 
> Also, if you didn’t pick up on it last time yes I did make Kylo’s full name Kylon Ren Solo, like let’s be real if we’re making Ben be Benjamin Chewbacca Solo then Kylo is going to be short for something.

Upstairs Kylo was pacing back and forth waiting for Rey, she had promised she’d come back upstairs once you had calmed down. His thoughts were racing, he’d always hated seeing you cry but at the same time, he felt so betrayed and wanted you and Shiro to hurt as badly as he did. 

_ What the absolute fuck,  _ he thought.  _ My two best friends have been sleeping together, dating even, and EVERYONE knew about it except me. Did they not trust me? Well okay, I did threaten Shiro every time he even looked at her but that’s because I didn’t want Vice getting hurt. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

“FUCK!” Kylo screamed, punching a hole in the wall in true frat boy fashion. 

“Ky,” Rey whispered softly, having walked in just in time to see the outburst. 

“I just don’t get it. I’d expect this type of shit from Shiro, but Vice? Rey, she’s been my best my entire life, she’s basically my sister. FUCK when we started dating she was the very first person I told about us. I was so excited, and now she’s found someone she wants to call her own and won’t tell me. What did I do to make her not trust me? I should have known, I always fuck everything up. What is wrong with me?” 

“Nothing is wrong with you,” Rey whispered running her hand up his chest to stroke his face before pulling his hands into hers and holding them between their chests. “Look they wanted to share this with you, they did. But Vice was scared okay.”

Kylo moved to talk and Rey held a hand up to stop him.

“Susssssh, let me finish boy. Vice loves you, she loves you so much and she was scared how you’d react. They were just looking for the perfect time to tell you together, that they were together.” 

“And I found out and yelled at her,” he sighed running his fingers through his long black hair. “Damn it, Rey. Why do I get so angry? She was trying to explain and I, I was just so angry.” 

“It’ll be okay babe. She’ll forgive you, you just need to talk to her and get this all straightened out.” 

“I would but you just know Ben won’t let me anywhere near….”

“KYLON REN ORGANA-SOLO. GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW.” A stern and far to familiar voice rang through the house. 

“The hyphenated last name? Kylo you better get down there, Leia’s pissed.” Rey mumbled, climbing into his bed and snuggling up under the cover “I’ll be here when she’s done with you.”

Sighing, Kylo began the walk down the stairs preparing himself for the onslaught his mother was about to rain down upon him. Ben was always the perfect son, kind, sweet, smart, and Rey, well in his mother’s eyes she was every bit the daughter she never had, leaving Kylo as the odd one out. It was one of the reasons why he started KOR when he got to college, he wanted a family that would choose him every time, one where he’d never be second best. 

“You called mother,” Kylo allowed his face to fall stone and his voice to go flat, characteristic of his interactions with Leia. 

“What did you do to that poor sweet girl? Your brother had to help her home she was so upset.”

“What makes you so sure I did anything?” Kylo sneered. 

“For kriffs sake Kylon. Well, it sure as hell wouldn’t be Ben or your Rey. Now be serious, what in the galaxy am I supposed to tell her mother at tea.” 

“I don’t know? Maybe that you have a terrible, horrible, no good, nerf-herder for a son?”

“Kylo,” Leia’s voice softened. “Now you know that isn’t true.”

“Really? You could have fooled me. Is dad home yet?” 

Han Solo, rough and hot-headed in his own right, had always understood his son in ways Leia never could. While Leia was teaching Ben piano and prepping him for his Ivy education, Han would have Kylo out back working on a car or shooting for target practice. However, his job as a pilot often kept him away for far longer than Kylo could stand, leaving him alone with his mother and the stifling pressure of both her blood and adoptive bloodlines. Whoever said the rich had it easy never met the Organa/Skywalker family. 

“Yes he is, but” Leia yelled at Kylo’s form, already retreating to his father’s den. “This conversation isn’t over young man.”

Back at your home, Ben had managed to get you inside the house without your parents noticing. There was really a 50%-50% chance that they would have seen, and your father would have gone ballistic. When your parents decided they wanted to be parents, they were the definition of helicopter parents but fortunately for you today, like many, they were in full workaholic mode. Heck, they probably didn’t even remember they had a daughter, it was one of the reasons you ate dinner with the Solo’s so often growing up. 

You laid down on your bed and curled up under the covers. You felt the mattress dip as Ben curled up next to you stroking your hair. Suddenly, your fears from a few nights ago were back, did Ben like you? Was this more than just finding comfort in a childhood friend? You could fear the panic rising again, you couldn’t lose both Solos in one day. 

“Ben,” you sniffled, knowing you needed to straighten this out now. “You know I love you, right? But just as a brother. I’m in love with Shiro so nothing’s going to happen.”

“Relax V,” He laughed. “I have a very strict no falling in love until after law school policy. Now FaceTime your boy and stop him from murdering my brother please.”

Ben handed you the phone before slipping downstairs, and out the door. You knew he was right, Shiro was probably worried sick and you needed to make sure he didn’t really kill Kylo, they were idiots but you needed them both. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know this chapter was very different from the others but I really wanted to get more in-depth into Kylo’s background and personality. It will be especially important in the upcoming chapters. I knew for the AU Kylo was going to need his family ties, but as much as I like the cannon arc of redeemed Ben Solo, I don’t like how it erased the trauma he experienced within the family unit. Hopefully, this chapter was able to honor that trauma while depicting a relationship between Leia and her son.


End file.
